Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to meshes inserted into soft tissues or human tissues in order to lift the soft tissues or human tissues. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mesh assembly and a method of manufacturing the mesh assembly, the mesh assembly including: a mesh inserted into a soft tissue or a human tissue and adopted to support the soft tissue or human tissue; a fixed member provided at the mesh and adopted to increase a binding force of the soft tissue or human tissue; and a hook member formed on an upper surface or a lower surface or both of the fixed member to protrude in a diagonal direction, so that fixation of the soft tissue or human tissue can be firmly conducted, thereby allowing the soft tissue or the like to be fixed at a normal position without undergoing an influence by shaking or external shock.
Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional art includes Korean Patent No. 10-1337465 entitled ┌Mesh Assembly for Plastic Surgery┘. This conventional art presents a mesh assembly for plastic surgery that can smooth out wrinkles in the skin by lifting loose skin in a state of being inserted into the skin of the body, the mesh assembly including: a net body inserted into the skin of the body and entirely or partially adhered to the skin tissue, the net body entirely forming a two-dimensional plane and having a through hole; and a controller having a long thread form and coupled to the net body by passing through the through hole so as to pull the net body.
However, despite the fact that the conventional art can increase adhesion power with the skin tissue by forming the net body inserted into the skin, it is problematic in that since the adhesive force becomes weak due to shaking or external shock, the mesh assembly may be separated from the skin tissue.
Another example of a conventional art includes Korean Utility Model No. 20-0431723 entitled ┌Mesh for Surgical Operation of Urinary Incontinence┘.
The conventional art presents a mesh for surgical operation of urinary incontinence, including: a mesh portion in which a plurality of meshes with a regular width and formed in a net form is connected to each other; and a plurality of connection portions formed on both surfaces of each mesh and having separation strings, the separation strings being adopted to combine each mesh by connecting respective both surfaces of the plurality of meshes to each other and to separate each mesh from each other by pulling the separation strings to untie the separation strings, whereby knots are formed so that the meshes are separated from the connections portions by pulling the separations strings positioned at the connection portions of each mesh to untie the separation strings.
However, despite the fact that the conventional art, which relates to the meshes inserted into the skin and adhered to the skin tissue and the like, may increase adhesion power by improving a contact area, it may be problematic in that the meshes deviate from the position of a part targeted for the procedure due to shaking or external shock before the meshes adhere to the tissue.
Furthermore, a further example of a conventional art includes Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2011-0126118 entitled ┌Implant For Pelvic Organ Prolapse Repair┘.
The conventional art presents an implant for pelvic organ prolapse repair, wherein the implant is intended to repair prolapses of various pelvic organs including vaginal vault prolapse, and includes: a first flap comprising a dual density mesh formed of a first and second filament; a second flap comprising a single density mesh formed of the first filament, and a third flap comprising a single density mesh formed of the second filament. The first, second, and third flaps can share a common intersection that can form an arc. The implant can be formed by knitting a uniform piece of mesh and the arc.
However, the conventional art is intended to repair prolapses of pelvic organs by overlappingly arranging the filaments having the plurality of meshes and is problematic in that the implant is not fixed to a correct position targeted for the procedure due to shaking or external shock before the first and second filaments adhere to the skin tissue.
Yet another example of a conventional art includes Korean Patent No. 10-0577292 entitled ┌Method of Manufacturing Artificial Insertion for Plastic Surgery in Sinking Site┘. The conventional art presents a method of manufacturing an artificial insertion for plastic surgery in a sinking site, the method including: making a lower wound model frame by measuring a wound shape in a sinking site of a patient with plaster or silicon; coating the sinking site of the lower wound model frame with wax and paraffin; making an upper wound model frame corresponding to the lower wound model frame; forming a sinking portion in the lower wound model frame by removing the wax and paraffin after making the upper and lower wound model frames; and solidifying the upper wound model frame and the lower wound model frame.
In addition, still another example of a conventional art includes Korean Patent No. 10-0961679 ┌Method of Manufacturing Artificial Insertion for Plastic Surgery in Sinking Site Using Liquid Silicon┘.
The conventional art presents a method of manufacturing an artificial insertion for plastic surgery in a sinking site using liquid silicon, which can accurately repair the sinking site while completely implementing a tissue (skin) and shape property and hardness property for the sinking site of a patient. Furthermore, the method can prevent bubbles from being generated during a solidifying process of the liquid silicon by using a defoaming process, can increase quality of the product, and can improve workability by introducing a cell tissue of the patient to a pre-molded hole during growth of the cell tissue after inserting the manufactured artificial insertion so that an implant can be accurately positioned at the sinking site, thereby reducing a secondary man-hours required when using a separate fixing plate or fixing thread.
However, the conventional art, which is intended to manufacture the artificial insertion to be inserted into the sinking site of the patient, may cause inflammation by rejection with the human tissue because the artificial insertion is molded using the liquid silicon. In addition, it is problematic in that a recipient can acutely sense a foreign object inside his or her body; costs are increased because different artificial insertions should be manufactured according to a sinking level; and it takes a long time to mold the artificial insertion.